<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sleeping beauty by JoiningJoice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484820">sleeping beauty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice'>JoiningJoice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Somnophilia, Eren Is a Little Shit, M/M, Masturbation, Reiner loves every minute of it, Sexual Tension, Somnophilia, Sort Of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>« Rei…ner… »</i>
  <br/>
  <i>È un incantesimo che si esaurisce in pochi, interminabili minuti – ed ogni volta che raggiunge il suo picco, ogni volta che l’autore della sua veglia trova l’orgasmo nella propria fantasia, Reiner stringe le gambe e affonda il viso nel cuscino, paonazzo, come se la colpa di quell’atto fosse da attribuire a lui.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sleeping beauty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em>                « Reiner... »</em>
</p>
<p>                Il suo nome è un bisbiglio che si perde nelle ombre delle camerate in piena notte, nella luce debole che la luna regala loro di tanto in tanto, quando non vi sono nuvole leggere a coprirne la forma. Reiner conosce bene quella voce, l’ubicazione del letto da cui essa proviene – ma sceglie di ignorare quella consapevolezza, per il proprio bene. È acuta, infantile, accompagnata dal familiare suono umido di una masturbazione feroce, carica di frustrazione. Lo sveglia quasi ogni notte e lo tiene ancorato al materasso, il viso rivolto alla finestra vicina, il cuore che batte folle nel petto e l’orecchio teso a captare ogni gemito e sussurro tra le decine di sospiri e russìi dei suoi compagni – i <em>loro</em> compagni.</p>
<p>
  <em>                « Rei...ner... »</em>
</p>
<p>                È un incantesimo che si esaurisce in pochi, interminabili minuti – ed ogni volta che raggiunge il suo picco, ogni volta che l’autore della sua veglia trova l’orgasmo nella propria fantasia, Reiner stringe le gambe e affonda il viso nel cuscino, paonazzo, come se la colpa di quell’atto fosse da attribuire a lui. Affronta la vergogna fingendo indifferenza e attende quel segreto appuntamento notturno con ansia – quasi non dorme finché non sente quel richiamo sirenico, quella voce devota; e ogni notte sceglie di ignorarla – o almeno ci prova.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Una pacca troppo forte sulla spalla di Bertholdt, seduto accanto a lui, lo spinge qualche millimetro più in là sulla panca della mensa. Connie è gracile, ma le sue manate convergono tutta la forza che ha in corpo e lo sorprendono anche quando non è lui il destinatario.</p>
<p>                « Quindi domani nevica, Bertholdt? Qual è il segnale, una verticale sul materasso? », domanda, allontanandosi. « Vorrei mi avvisassi prima, così tiro fuori la divisa adatta. »</p>
<p>                Non è una battuta particolarmente divertente, ma per un gruppo in cui l’età media è quindici anni quella presa in giro ricorrente risulta esilarante. Jean, poco davanti a Connie, ride sotto i baffi. Reiner si alza, pronto a riprenderli entrambi, un verso di rabbia gutturale in gola; sono le dita di Bertholdt che tirano sulla sua camicia a fermarlo.</p>
<p>                « Lascia perdere. », borbotta, riprendendo a mangiare. L’espressione perennemente triste riesce difficile riuscire a capire se ci sia effettivamente rimasto male o meno, ma Reiner si siede comunque e incrocia le braccia sul tavolo, nervoso.</p>
<p>                « Hanno poco da ridere. », mormora. « Dovrebbero ringraziare che sei troppo gentile per restituire il favore, a parole o con le mani. Connie ha l’aria di uno che cadrebbe se gli soffiassi addosso e Jean... non voglio nemmeno iniziare ad elencare le cattiverie che potrei dire su Jean. »</p>
<p>                « Io però voglio sentirle. »</p>
<p>                Reiner solleva lo sguardo e lo riabbassa immediatamente dopo. Eren e Armin si stanno sedendo al loro tavolo, miracolosamente privi della presenza di Mikasa. Eren finisce ad occupare il posto di fronte a lui ed Armin quello di fronte a Bertholdt, che sorride per la battuta sagace di Eren.</p>
<p>                « Ti hanno di nuovo preso in giro per le posizioni in cui dormi, Bertholdt? », domanda Armin, con quella sua voce piccola e accondiscendente – la voce di qualcuno che conosce fin troppo bene lo stato d’animo evidente sul volto di Bertholdt. Gli sorride, gentile. « Non dovrebbero. Io lo trovo quasi affascinante! È come se il tuo corpo facesse da recettore per il clima ed i muscoli reagissero naturalmente! »</p>
<p>                « Sì, è forte. Lasciali perdere, Bertholdt. », conferma Eren. Non sembra in vena di approfondire l’argomento, ma ha sempre una parola di conforto per gli altri – e per supportare le teorie di Armin. Mangia in silenzio, per il resto, i denti che affondano nel pane secco e ne strappano interi morsi con una quieta rabbia che nessuna persona dovrebbe possedere in un contesto tranquillo quanto quello della colazione. Reiner osserva i canini aguzzi e distoglie di nuovo lo sguardo, portandolo al proprio piatto ormai vuoto.</p>
<p>                Anche Bertholdt china il capo, per imbarazzo. « Non devi trovare una spiegazione scientifica per farmi sentire meglio... è una cosa che faccio fin da quando ero bambino. Ma ti ringrazio, cercherò di vederla in questo modo... »</p>
<p>                È di nuovo Eren a parlare, la bocca piena: « Mettiamola così: fai esercizio anche mentre dormi. », scherza, una risatina in fondo all’ultima sillaba. Armin indica Eren, poi Bertholdt, gesti esagitati e concitati.</p>
<p>                « Anche, anche! », sottolinea, completamente ignaro della natura della frase di Eren – o troppo gentile per riconoscerla. « Io crollo esausto appena poggio la testa sul materasso, tu riesci ad ottimizzare i tempi! »</p>
<p>                Reiner solleva il cucchiaio e scava sul fondo del proprio piatto. Il suo corpo è presente, iperconsapevole della conversazione e degli sguardi che ogni tanto lo sfiorano, rapidi a svanire, ma la mente è altrove – ferma nel suo letto, alla notte appena trascorsa, a quelle che l’hanno preceduta. Sente la voce che invoca il suo nome chiara come la stesse ascoltando in quello stesso istante.</p>
<p>                « Anche io. », mormora Eren, con un sospiro. Si stiracchia, agli angoli del campo visivo di Reiner. « E ogni mattina mi sveglio stanco come non avessi riposato minimamente. »</p>
<p>                Segue una pausa. Reiner solleva lo sguardo: non c’è più nulla da raschiare, stringe il cucchiaio come volesse spezzarlo. Gli altri lo stanno guardando, attendono un commento da parte sua che tarda ad arrivare, confusi da quel silenzio atipico. Reiner prende fiato.</p>
<p>                « Anch’io mi addormento subito. », mormora. Sente la pelle bruciare e non comprende perché ne stia parlando, cosa creda di ottenere. Si morde il labbro per un momento, prima di approfondire l’argomento. « Ero abituato a dormire da solo, prima. Credevo che sentire gli altri russare mi avrebbe tenuto sveglio, invece non ci faccio caso. »</p>
<p>                  E poi, quasi febbricitante, solleva lo sguardo su Eren e lo fissa dritto negli occhi. Non regge più di un istante, ma notare l’intensità nel suo sguardo basta a farlo tremare.</p>
<p>                « A volte credo che nemmeno sentir crollare le mura basterebbe a svegliarmi. », conclude, ridendo piano.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                È bravo a fingere di dormire, Reiner: le palpebre non tremano, abbassate sugli occhi quanto basta per garantirgli una minima, sfocata visuale del mondo esterno, e il respiro è profondo, regolare. Anziché sdraiarsi su un fianco quella notte ha deciso di rivolgere il viso al soffitto, sperando con tutto se stesso in qualcosa – <em>qualsiasi</em> cosa. Ottiene molto più di quanto avrebbe mai potuto desiderare, se anche avesse chiaro ciò che realmente vuole.</p>
<p>                Lo sente arrivare molto prima di percepire la sua presenza tra il suo corpo e quello di Bertholdt – che dorme serenamente, dall’altro lato dell’ampio letto, ignaro di ciò che Reiner ha volontariamente avviato con quella sua affermazione qualche ora prima. I suoi passi sono leggeri, ma il pavimento cigola comunque; sale la scala a pioli del letto a castello lentamente, aumentando il senso di angoscia che affligge Reiner, rendendo difficile simulare il sonno. Poi è sopra di lui, le ginocchia piantate nel materasso. Lo fissa in silenzio per un tempo che sembra infinito, il volto in penombra, l’espressione nascosta agli occhi semichiusi di Reiner. L’ombra di una mano passa davanti alle sue palpebre, più e più volte – poi il suo tocco leggero si posa su una sua spalla. Lo scuote, piano.</p>
<p>                « Reiner... »</p>
<p>                Deve sforzarsi di non aprire gli occhi, sforzarsi di <em>ignorarlo</em> ancora una volta. Ha l’impressione che sia questo che Eren vuole, e teme che se aprisse gli occhi e gli rivelasse di essere sveglio lui accamperebbe una scusa e tornerebbe nel proprio letto con la coda fra le gambe. In quel senso, almeno, i loro desideri si allineano.</p>
<p>
  <em>                « Reiner... »</em>
</p>
<p>                Lo chiama un’altra volta e Reiner inala un po’ più profondamente. Riconosce perfettamente la sua voce, quel tono lascivo e debole che per qualche ragione Eren ha deciso di concedere solamente a lui. Volta appena il capo nella sua direzione, ed è proprio in quel momento che le nuvole passeggere decidono di scostarsi e rivelargli il suo volto. L’espressione di Eren è affranta, le labbra dischiuse, le spalle che si alzano e abbassano al ritmo dei suoi ansiti eccitati. Reiner smette di respirare, per qualche istante, perso nella voracità dei suoi occhi verdi. Non si è mai sentito così tanto alla mercé di qualcun altro, mai tanto vulnerabile – e mai altrettanto felice di esserlo.</p>
<p>                La mano di Eren scivola dalla spalla fino al petto, la sua carezza si fa appena più pesante. È il suo turno di trattenere il fiato, di realizzare quella che fino a quell’istante è stata una fantasia recondita, circoscritta alla masturbazione notturna e vissuta solo nel contatto fisico concesso loro durante gli allenamenti. Ora rivive la sua smania di far pratica con lui sotto una luce diversa, ogni suo sguardo ha un nuovo significato. Inarca appena la schiena quando le dita di Eren si soffermano sui suoi capezzoli, rigidi sotto il tessuto sottile della maglia, e li stuzzicano leggermente.</p>
<p>                Sente l’erezione di Eren premere contro il suo braccio. Viene privato di quel calore di punto in bianco, tanto bruscamente che teme possa aver cambiato idea, che possa aver deciso che toccarlo gli basta – ma non è così: nella penombra sente i suoi mugolii nervosi mentre cala i pantaloni lungo le cosce. Si sistema meglio contro il suo volto e Reiner quasi non riesce a crederci; la vergogna ed il pudore combattono l’eccitazione confusa dentro il suo petto, un turbinio agitato che inizia ad avere un effetto sul suo fisico. Sente una patina di sudore sulla pelle, le guance rosse, il sesso che inizia ad indurirsi dentro le mutande. Quando Eren spinge il glande contro la sua guancia si lascia sfuggire un mugolio soddisfatto, ma lui non sembra udirlo.</p>
<p>                Solleva un po’ le palpebre, il lenzuolo stretto nel pugno destro. Eren stringe un lembo della propria maglia tra i denti, la mano sinistra posata sul proprio petto e la destra che carezza lentamente la propria lunghezza che, già umida, scivola contro la pelle di Reiner. L’idea che sia così eccitato da non pensare alle possibili conseguenze delle sue azioni lo fa impazzire – sa di avere un certo ascendente su Eren, ma non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare la reale estensione dei suoi sentimenti. Rimane fermo mentre le carezze di Eren a se stesso si fanno più rapide e frenetiche, la mano libera che stringe sui capezzoli e di tanto in tanto scende invece a carezzare il corpo di Reiner, le sue braccia, il petto grande che si alza e si abbassa piano. È un miracolo che non senta quanto forte gli batte il cuore, e ancor più lo è che non abbia ancora notato l’erezione pulsante ormai dolorosamente confinata nei pantaloni.</p>
<p>                Osa voltarsi, piano. Eren si ferma per un istante, lascia che si sistemi come meglio preferisce, evidentemente indeciso sul da farsi. L’eccitazione ha la meglio sul buonsenso, però, e si riavvicina – Reiner sente nel suo gemito strozzato l’istante in cui realizza di star sfiorando le sue labbra, ora appena più aperte. Si spinge un poco dentro la sua bocca, abbastanza da costringere Reiner a stringere con ancora più forza le lenzuola: vorrebbe leccarlo, ma ancora una volta teme la sua reazione. Nella sua mente Eren gli si mette cavalcioni e ficca a forza l’erezione nella sua gola, usandolo senza ritegno; è un’immagine che non ha precedenti nelle sue fantasie erotiche, lo costringe a contrarre lo stomaco e a gemere piano, il suono soffocato dal sesso di Eren ancora tra le sue labbra.</p>
<p>Ovviamente l’Eren reale è molto meno intraprendente di quello nelle sue fantasie. Quasi gli dispiace che non osi di più, che si ritragga e riprenda a masturbarsi contro il suo volto, sfregando di tanto in tanto le sue labbra umide e calde per garantire alla propria eccitazione quella frizione, quel contatto di cui ha bisogno. I suoi gemiti ora sono più frenetici, la voce spezzata nei numerosi tentativi di pronunciare il suo nome, un piagnisteo che può udire solo lui. Si china su di lui e Reiner trattiene il fiato, osserva da più vicino l’espressione persa nel piacere incosciente, il rossore sulle sue guance. Eren stringe i denti e Reiner sente il suo orgasmo riversarsi sul suo viso, filamenti di sperma che gli sporcano le guance e la bocca, gli scivolano tra le labbra. E’ un’umiliazione tale che sente uno spasmo percorrere il suo corpo e gocce di eccitazione macchiare le sue mutande nonostante non abbia avuto modo di toccarsi nemmeno una volta.</p>
<p>Eren rimane in quella posizione per qualche istante, riprende fiato, poi si solleva per osservare il suo volto. Per un momento sembra quasi soddisfatto del proprio operato, poi la realtà scivola sulle sue spalle e Reiner nota il panico nei suoi occhi: non sa come comportarsi, cosa fare per pulire il disastro che ha combinato. Avvicina una mano al suo viso, poi la ritrae e si guarda attorno, come se potesse trovare una soluzione a portata di mano. Poi si ferma. Reiner sente il suo sguardo su di sé, i respiri pesanti che abbandonano le sue labbra mentre fissa confuso l’erezione tra le sue gambe, il rigonfiamento visibile nei pantaloni umidi.</p>
<p>Si volta di nuovo verso di lui e Reiner può quasi percepire il suo cervello in moto mentre comprende cosa sia accaduto veramente, mentre valuta se la cosa gli dispiaccia o meno. Inaspettatamente, dopo qualche istante di riflessione, si china su di lui e affonda piano i denti nel suo labbro inferiore, lecca il proprio sperma dalla sua bocca. Reiner è quasi sicuro che potrebbe continuare a fingersi addormentato, non fosse che un istante dopo la mano di Eren preme contro la sua erezione; si lascia sfuggire un gemito gutturale che muore in un singhiozzo, uno sfogo necessario. Eren rimane fermo per qualche istante, poi si ritrae con un sorriso. Lo libera dalla propria presenza, torturandolo, sollevandosi e asciugando un rivolo di bava ai lati della bocca con un sorriso.</p>
<p>« Buonanotte, Reiner. »</p>
<p>Poi scivola via, come se non fosse mai stato lì, unico testimone della sua presenza l’orgasmo che sporca la pelle di Reiner – e che quest’ultimo pulisce con le dita, non appena sente che Eren è di nuovo nel suo letto. Le lecca, ansimando pesantemente, affamato di ciò che non ha potuto avere a causa di un timore che ora sa non avere alcun senso di esistere – e per la prima volta, mentre sfoga la propria eccitazione toccandosi furiosamente, la stanza si riempie del nome di Eren.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>